Laced Memories
by shelbzx0
Summary: "He had always wondered what she wore underneath her clothing, but now he knew. After checking to see if anyone was around, he stepped closer until the railing of the bed hit his leg." Tent scene during DH. Ron finds out a few things about Hermione and memories are made.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This takes place after Ron returns in Deathly Hallows. I hope everyone enjoys, and please excuse any grammatical errors. It's 1:28am right now.

* * *

Ron was back. Hermione had forgiven him the second he smiled at her, but she could not forget the feeling of abandonment. But still, _Ron was back!_ This meant she was back to fixing her hair, or trying to at least. She started spraying the perfume he had bought her on her neck, made sure her cheeks always had some color to them, and always had her breath minty fresh. All of this was to get some attention.

"_How ridiculous can you be, Hermione!?"_ She asked herself while digging around in her small beaded bad. _"Making sure you lips and mouth were kissable was taking it a bit too far, but now your matching your knickers with your bras?" _

Her finger tips brushed against a small piece of lacy fabric. After looking around to make sure no one was around, she pulled the small piece of fabric out and smiled. This was her favorite pair; the pair she had bought just for Ron. She knew nothing of that _type_ would be happening soon, but this was all just in case something ever did. Rolling her eyes at her own embarrassment, she laid the pair of knickers on her camp bed. Next thing to retrieve was her shampoo and a towel. _"Merlin, I need a shower. I must look a fright after staying up last night on watch."_

"Hermione?" Harry's voice echoed through the tent. "Would you mind fixing me a quick cup of tea? I'm keeping an eye on Ron while he gathers mushrooms. I hate to ask, but…"

"It's no problem, Harry. I'll bring it out to you in a minute." She walked away from her camp bed to quickly prepare some tea, forgetting about her shower and her underwear laid out on her bed.

* * *

"I found enough for dinner tonight." Ron smiled at his own success as he walked up to Harry who had just walked away from the tent entrance. "I figured I would make some for us. Sound good? Do you think Hermione would like some?"

Harry laughed to himself. Lately Ron was being so attentive to Hermione. He would double on shifts so Hermione could stay inside to sleep or read and sleep without blankets so Hermione would have enough to be warm. He had started to cooking for them as well, making sure Hermione's plate was always placed next to his.

"I'm sure she would. She's inside fixing some tea for me. I didn't want to leave you out here alone." Harry sat down on a log next to the fire.

"Harry, she just got done with her watch! Don't make her do stuff for you. She's probably exhausted. I'll get it." Ron gave Harry a look of disgust and walked inside.

* * *

"Hermione, I found mushrooms." Ron walked in smiling. "_She must be in the kitchen," _he though after she did not answer.

He glanced around, his eyes landing on her bed. There he saw it: her tiny, black lacy knickers. _Oh sweet Merlin's beard. _Hermione owned something so feminine and sexy? Bookish, know-it-all Hermione? He had always wondered what she wore underneath her clothing, but now he knew. After checking to see if anyone was around, he stepped closer until the railing of the bed hit his leg. His eyes were glued to the fabric. Mucking up enough courage, Ron picked it up and rubbed the fabric between his fingers. _Bloody hell. _He placed them back on her bed and made his way to the kitchen where Hermione stood.

"Ron!" She gasped when she saw him. "Don't sneak up!"

"I'm sorry. I found some mushrooms for dinner. Harry said he asked you for some tea. I'll make it for him. You can go lay down." He dropped his gathering mushrooms into a bowl, and then grabbed the mug from her hand.

"Oh…um…thank you." Slowly, she walked away to grab her things and headed straight for the bathroom.

* * *

"_Get it together, Ron. It was only a pair of underwear…Hermione's underwear. Damn!"_ He sat in the kitchen waiting for the tea kettle to whistle. All that was on his mind was Hermione and her black panties. The thoughts were driving him mad as well as the tension growing in his pants. _"Maybe I'll make a quick trip to the loo."_

He ran to the bathroom. The water was not running and there were no noises. Without knocking or caring, he threw the door open.

"RON! SHUT THE DOOR!" Hermione screamed.

Ron stood with the door open. He could not take his eyes off of her. There she was, standing in her bra and jeans. This had to have been the best day of his life. Not only was she standing there, but she had been looking at her chest and touching them! He needed to relieve some tension now! If only she would be kind enough to help.

"RON!" Quickly grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her torso, and walked over to the door. "Next time, please knock!" With that, she slammed the door in his face.

"I'm…I'm…oh bloody hell, Hermione! I'm sorry!" He leaned his back against the door.

"No apologizes, Ronald! I've told you before. It's always polite to knock."

She was infuriated. Leaning her back against the door, she realized that she was more mortified than anything. This was not her ideal moment with Ron. She had played this moment in her head plenty of times. He was not supposed to barge in on her. He was supposed to remove her shirt, and then admire her body. _"Relax, Hermione. He did look like he was admiring your body."_ After shaking her head, she went to shower.

* * *

"_That was amazing, yet terrible. But she was almost naked. She was touching herself, wasn't she? Blimey, what made her need to do that? I cook and clean for her, I'd be glad to do that for her as well. She hates me now. Maybe it was worth it?" _Ron was distracted by the sound of the tea kettle. _"I'll just shower when she's done." _And with that, he bounced off the door and went to the kitchen to make tea.

That night during dinner, he set the table and placed Hermione's plate by his as usual. Normally, she sat where ever he had placed her. Tonight, however, she moved to the end of the table and sat quietly.

* * *

**Five months later.**

"Okay, okay. So what is your most embarrassing moment? I told you my story. Your turn." Ron smiled down at Hermione.

She was lying on a blanket set outside of Burrow. Her hand was in Ron's that was lying on her stomach. He was propped on his elbow to where he could gaze down at her. Since the war had ended, they spent more time together.

"That's a terrible question." She giggled. "Okay, don't laugh. Remember that day in the tent?"

"There were about three hundred days in that tent. Be more specific." His thumb traced circles on her hand.

"When you walked in on me in the bathroom." Her face turned red.

"I could never forget that day. That was the day I found out you wore black lacy knickers and saw you in a bra. I've remembered that day every day since then. Multiple times throughout the day and night. It's my favorite memory. I could cast a Patronus with that memory." Ron laughed while Hermione gave him a fake look of annoyance.

"Anyway, that day—wait, you saw my underwear? How?"

"You were in the kitchen and they were on your bed. Do you expect me to just waltz on by a pair of knickers that belong to you without examining?" She playfully slapped his arm at this remark. "Get all angry if you want, love, but I will never forget that day." He smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You walked in on me though! It was embarrassing!"

"You were…touching yourself." He rolled over on his back, as if embarrassed at what he had just said.

"Touching myself?" She laughed and sat up. "You thought I was having an act of pleasure?" He nodded. "Ron, I was performing a breast exam! Breast cancer is a Muggle disease, and it's hereditary. My grandmother died from that years ago, and my mother has had a mild case before."

"Oh." Ron sat up and looked at his hands. Now his face was red.

"I can't believe you would think that way of me."

"In all honesty, I've been thinking that way about you since third year." He mumbled. Again, she playfully slapped him. "It's true." He sighed and laid back down. "Now that memory is a little ruined."

"I'm sorry. I think I can make it up to you." Hermione laid on her side so her hand was draped over her stomach and her head on his chest. "I may be wearing those knickers right now. You thought they were nice on the bed, but I can model them for you now."

"You're not joking, are you?" With this, he rolled on his side to face her.

"Actually, I am joking." She kissed him lightly and stood up. "It's time for dinner."

"You're going to kill me, Hermione."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review, please!


End file.
